Arriesgándose
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Después de vivir tanto tiempo juntos, y de fingir que se odian... Uno de ellos decide dar el primer paso, y con simples acciones comienza a arrastrar al otro. No a todos les gustara, pero él ya decidió no seguir el curso que habían marcado. Pero no todos los problemas vienen de personas externas, también uno es el que los crea...sin darse cuenta...
1. Chapter 1

._. Bueno, bueno. Después de...unas "diferencias" que existieron entre Isa-chan y yo. Ella me dijo "Me haces un drama con esto, lo otro y etc..." Así que estoy empezando, pero también lo hago porque, ya no me deja leer sus adelantos T^T y me puso la ley del hielo ¡Por facebook! También, que si no subía esto antes del 3 de julio, iba a culparme de no cumplir con su itinerario ._.

* * *

-¡Yo no quiero un hermano!-. Grito la niña, su padre suspiro, mientras que detrás de él estaba un niño de 8 años, observando a la niña que grito furiosa. -¡Estoy bien sola! ¡No lo quiero!-. Vocifero, el señor solo le miro, la niña se cruzo de brazos e inflo las mejillas como si de un berrinche se tratara.

-Gumi, no es un juguete, no se puede-. La niña pataleo anta las palabras de su padre, y señalo al niño.

-¡Yo no lo quiero! ¡No será mi hermano!-. Salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a los otros dos aun en la sala del hogar. El señor suspiro y se sentó en el amplio sillón, el niño camino hasta él. Y se miraron en silencio.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí…-. Dijo el niño, el señor suspiro de nuevo.

Gumi al ser la única hija de un empresario, su padre la ama con todo su ser, ya que es la viva imagen de su mujer, pero algo perturba al señor, y es el supuesto legado del apellido, su hija al ser mayor y casarse, perderá el apellido y el teme eso. Al negarse a casarse de nueva cuenta, decidió adoptar… Pero no espero las reacciones de los niños al conocerse. Gumiya, fue al niño que adopto, un año mayor que su hija. Pensó que al ser mujer y varón no existiría problemas, pero no conto con las personalidades.

Gumi al ser hija única; todo lo tenía, todo lo que pedía y exigía, todo con un simple berrinche o rabieta. Criada con todo lo que se podía, y que cela a su padre, una princesa.

Gumiya vivió 8 años de su vida en el orfanato; sarcástico a veces, y juguetón, al no tener mucho, tenía miedo de pedir más de lo necesario.

Sus personalidades chocaban demasiado, una que otra oración ofensiva era lo que sabía el señor… pero se preocupo cuando una vez los vio peleando a golpe. El niño termino con la cara llena de arañazos y la niña tenía las rodillas ensangrentadas. Si ambos estaban en una sola habitación el ambiente era tenso, al señor le costaba prestar atención a sus hijos sin que uno de ellos se sintiera desplazado. En la escuela no sabía cómo eran, pero cuando un profesor le llamo se entero; se trataban como extraños esos niños, aunque vivieran juntos y fueran llevados en el mismo auto, ignoraban la presencia del otro. Como si no existiera en su vida. Siguió viéndolos crecer, sus actitudes no cambiaban, y parecían no querer hacerlo.

Después de 10 años, cambiaron, pero muy poco entre ellos.

Gumi se transformo en una bella joven, muy social, pero tenía unos cuantos problemas en lo que representaba el ámbito estudiantil, pero no iba tan mal.

Gumiya también maduro con el tiempo, a diferencia de Gumi, en sus estudios era muy bueno, pero su sarcástico humor le limitaba tener amistades.

Con esos años, se comenzaron a hablar, aunque era muy poco, pero al menos, el señor estaba feliz de que no se volvieron a golpear, pero si seguían tratándose como extraños…Paciencia, solo podía esperar el señor, esperar a que sus hijos se llevasen mejor…

-Chicos-. Dijo el señor, tratando de captar la atención de sus hijos. –Tengo un favor que pedirles-. Ambos chicos le miraron, Gumi desde el comedor donde estaba sentada leyendo una revista, y Gumiya desde la sala, que veía la t.v.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Pregunto la chica, el señor le sonrió.

-Podrían…-.

-No-. Contestaron cortantes. El señor suspiro, cualquier oportunidad de que se fueran juntos era totalmente destrozada por ellos. Suspiro cansado y se sentó junto a su hijo adoptivo, que cambiaba los canales rápidamente. Pasaron cinco minutos y ambos chicos tomaron sus cosas, Gumi con dirección a la escuela, y Gumiya a ver a Mikuo. Al salir de su hogar se fueron por sus respectivos caminos.

-No sé de qué te quejas, si tuviera un hermano así, yo feliz-. Comento Rin, Gumi gruño ante el comentario. –Además, te quejas de él como si fueras su novia-.

-¡Dios me libre! Es lo único bueno de que sea mi "hermano"-. Dijo lo último con ironía. –Si ya es fastidioso, ¿Imagínate que lo hubiera conocido en otro escenario?-.

Escucharon un auto acercarse y miraron, Mikuo en su auto y Gumiya en el asiento del copiloto, parecían ir platicando de algo importante, ya que no llevaban la música que a acostumbraban, lo vieron estacionarlo y bajar ambos, y seguían hablando. Hasta que Mikuo señalo a las chicas y Gumiya las miro. Pero volvieron a la disputa.

-¿Qué tanto discutirán?-. Pregunto Gumi, Rin se encogió de hombros, pero siguieron viendo. Hasta que Mikuo golpeo el toldo de su auto haciendo callar a su amigo. Y volvió a señalar a las chicas. Gumiya tomo su mochila y camino a paso rápido a ellas, paso entre ellas, asiéndolas a un lado. Mikuo le siguió por detrás.

-¿Y a estos que les pasa?-. Pregunto ahora Rin, y recibió una respuesta como la que ella dio anteriormente. Decidieron entrar, ahí se encontraron con Len, fueron juntos a entrar a su aula. Donde la profesora les dio las calificaciones de su último examen.

-Ah…creo no podre ir de vacaciones si sigo tan mal…-. Comento Gumi, al ver la baja calificación que estaba en su examen.

-Vives con uno de los alumnos de mejores calificaciones ¿Y repruebas?-. Dijo Len, la chica solo acostó la cabeza en su pupitre.

-Su orgullo le impide pedirle ayuda a su hermano-.

-No es mi hermano…-. Corrigió a Rin, la rubia solo la ignoro. –En cualquiera de los casos, si yo no voy de vacaciones, él tampoco-. Se levanto y sonrió. –Así, si yo sufro, él también-. Los rubios le miraron solamente.

-Yo también te quiero-. Miraron hacia la puerta, era Gumiya. –Descuida, si iras de vacaciones-. Comento acercándose.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?-. Pregunto la chica, su "hermano" sonrió.

-Que genio. Dile a papá que pasare la noche con Mikuo y que no me llame-. Informo y salió. Gumi golpeo su pupitre.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Soy su recadera?-. Los Kagamine suspiraron ante la reacción de su amiga. Las clases pasaron, vieron a Mikuo y Gumiya irse, pero Gumi lo ignoro, al llegar a su hogar, de mala gana le informo a su padre. El resto del día en su hogar. Llego la noche y todos se fueron a dormir…menos Gumi, se quedo despierta ya que no tenía sueño…o eso decía ella. Escucho pasos y fue a ver, en la puerta de entrada Gumiya entraba lo más sigiloso que podía.

-Buenas noches-. Dijo y sobresalto al otro, que dijo una maldición.

-¿Me quieres matar del susto?-. Pregunto, acomodándose las gafas, Gumi le ignoro. -¿Me estabas esperando? No debiste-. Comento con sarcasmo, la chica se acerco y le miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué hiciste?-. Pregunto, y él le sonrió con superioridad.

-Robe un banco-. Contesto y la paso, Gumi le tomo del hombro, y él otro gimo y se cayó de rodillas. –No me toques ahí…-. Rogo, Gumi arqueo las cejas y se inclino ante él.

-¿Qué hiciste?-. Volvió a repetir, Gumiya desvió la mirada, y la regreso a ella.

-No le digas a nadie-. Gumi asintió y se sentaron en la sala. Gumiya se quito la sudadera y la playera, dejando ver un tatuaje, recién hecho.

-Estás loco…-. Dijo más como opinión que como una pregunta, Gumiya simplemente suspiro.

-Mikuo tiene uno también, además no me negaras que esta genial-. Dijo, y Gumi guardo silencio, la verdad no estaba mal, un dragón negro escupiendo fuego y con ojos verdes…no estaba mal.

-Pues no…no está nada mal-. Confirmo. Y Gumiya se giro a verla. –Entendí, no diera nada-. Comento y el otro sonrío, la primera vez que le sonrío sin superioridad o sarcasmo.

-Gracias-. Le dijo, era la primera vez que estaban bien ¿Y un tatuaje había hecho eso?... Se quedaron en silencio, viendo a un punto en la nada, sentían complaciente la compañía del otro, aunque lo negaran. Gumiya veía de reojo a Gumi, ella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, él se levanto y la tomo de la mano, asustándola al instante por el tacto.

-¿Qué…?-.

-Vamos-. La levanto y jalo, en el pasillo, Gumi veía su mano tomada por otra más grande. Recordó el incidente de su infancia, la vez que ella y Gumiya se pelearon fue exactamente esa, él la tomo de la mano y ella se enojo, al grado de arañarle la cara. –Espero ahora no me golpees-. Escucho de él. Al parecer también recordó el incidente.

-Ya no soy una niña, además si quiero que me sueltes puedo arrebatar la mano-. Dijo, un silencio llego, pero fue roto por Gumiya.

-¿Y porque no te sueltas?-. Pregunto, y silencio respondió, llegaron al cuarto de Gumi, le soltó la mano y siguió recto. –Nos vemos mañana-. Dijo, sin verla. Gumi entro a su cuarto, y se recostó en su cama.

-¿Por qué no me solté?-. Se pregunto.

En su cuarto Gumiya tenía el teléfono celular y hablaba casi en susurros, pero su interlocutor escuchaba perfectamente.

-_Primer movimiento, algo arriesgado he de decir_-. Comento Mikuo, Gumiya simplemente escuchaba.

-La verdad, pensé que me golpearía o gritaría-.

_-Pero no. Pienso, creo, opino, que te estás arriesgando mucho_-.

-Él quiere que el apellido siga, si es Gumi y yo se conserva-.

-_Estás loco… Pero tienes razón, y no existen lazos sanguíneos. Maldito ya la armaste_-. Gumiya rio por lo bajo. –_Pero ten cuidado, ¿Qué pasa si Gumi no te…?-._

-¿Corresponde? Ya lo pensé, y si no lo hace…todavía tengo a mi "adorado papi" que me presenta las hijas de sus socios-. Comento, algo molesto por lo último que dijo. –El que no arriesga, no gana-.

_-A veces me das miedo. Como sea, me voy, porque no aguanto el dolor del brazo…-._Colgaron y Gumiya lo primero que hizo fue masajearse la espalda, el dolor aumento después de que Gumi lo tocara.

* * *

¡Viva yo! (?) Ok, no. Verán primer intento de drama, sin la ayuda de Isa D: Si, esta corto y casi no se le entiende, pero ya más adelante la idea se extenderá :DD Tratare de seguir las reglas de Isa, lo más cerca que pueda. Si no pues... le modificare tantito xD

Saludos mundo exterior (?) :D

Y otra vez cambio FF ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin actualizo esta, verán ._. (si, escusas) no encontraba el documento, resulto que un día buscando esté apareció bajo el nombre de "Tara" y yo pensaba que ese era uno de rin y len, así que nunca lo abrí, hasta que estaba checando xDDD

Otra, creo que salio más largo este capitulo, pero como es drama, me tardo un poco más en escribir ._.

Vocaloid no es mío, y nunca lo sera :D

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Gumi desayunaba sola en el comedor, con la vista fija a un lugar en la nada frente a ella. Su mente era un lienzo en blanco, no pensaba y no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Hasta que su "hermano" llego, le vio de reojo, pero no le miraba perfectamente. Él se sentó frente a ella, con su tazón, lleno de yogurt. Ahora aunque no quisiera lo veía. Gumiya levanto la vista y se vieron a los ojos.

-Hola-.

-Hola-. Contesto al saludo del otro. Y se sorprendió, cuando él le sonrió. Una sonrisa ¿Tierna? Parecía…daba la impresión de ser una sonrisa tierna.

-Oye ¿Te puedo acompañar a la escuela?-. La saco de su asombro, Gumi casi se atragantaba ante esa pregunta.

-¿Qué?-. Atino a preguntar, eso era raro, muy muy raro… -¿Por qué tan repentino cambio?-. Pregunto, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. Gumiya levanto los hombros.

-Quiero acompañar a mi queridísima hermana a la escuela, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-. Comento, divertido y sarcástico.

-Aja, y yo te amo en secreto-. Comento Gumi, haciendo que su compañero riera. -¿Qué tramas?-.

-Bueno, no pienso quedarme a que papá despierte y se entere lo que hice-. Comió y señalo a Gumi con la cuchara. –Además, no pienso arriesgarme a que le cuentes a Rin y ella le cuente a Len, y ese pequeño chico le cuente a toda la escuela-. Dijo, era bastante sencillo todo, pensó la chica.

-Bien… Pero Len no es pequeño-. Corrigió, haciendo que el otro arqueara las cejas. –Es solo un año menor que tú-.

-Oh, siento haber ofendido a tú noviecito-. Canturreo divertido, la chica se ruborizo y se levanto de golpe, dejándolo solo en el comedor. -¿La princesita se enojo?-. Pregunto, y un libro salió volando desde la sala, y colisiono contra el refrigerador.

-¡Gumi!-. Grito, recargándose en la silla.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-. Se escucho desde más lejos de la sala.

-Tienes mala puntería-. Y una sandalia llego volando, pero ahora le dio a la caja del cereal, tirándola así de la mesa. Gumiya, simplemente rio por lo bajo ante el carácter de la otra.

Gumi llego a su cuarto sin una sandalia, y azoto la puerta, como odiaba a su supuesto hermano, siempre le levantaba falsos, por suerte que nadie los creía, pero no le hacían gracia. A ella no le gustaba Len, y él lo decía como si nada, aunque no podía negar que él rubio tenía facilidad para soltar secretos… Pero ese no era el problema. Se sentó en la cama y tomo una de sus almohadas, abrazándola. No tenía pensado dejar que Gumiya llegara con ella a la escuela, además ¿Ese loco que planeaba? No era nada normal que quisiera estar con ella…suficientemente raro hablarle tan fluidamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Los Kagamine caminaban hacia la escuela, estando ya a unos pasos, cuando escucharon un auto y giraron a ver. Sorprendidos de ver llegar al Hatsune sin su inseparable compañero de andanzas. Le vieron bajar y poner la alarma del auto, camino hacia la entrada y los vio. Les saludo alegremente y entro al instituto, dejando a los rubios solos y confundidos.

-¿Desde cuándo es tan amable?-. Pregunto Len, extrañado. Rin le ignoro y corrió para alcanzar al mayor. -¡Oye! ¡Rin!-.

La rubia le dio alcance y se coloco a la derecha de Mikuo, que al instante la miro de reojo, y rio un poco, captando la atención de Rin.

-De seguro te preguntas porque los salude-. Dijo, y Rin dudo en responder… Pero ya estaba ahí, era de mala educación no responderle.

-Sí, apenas y nos ves cuando vienes con Gumiya-. Dijo, viendo al frente de nueva cuenta. Su compañero rio de nueva cuenta.

-Exacto, cuando estoy con él. Normalmente se debe a que estoy muy ocupado discutiendo con él-. Dijo, restándole importancia con un movimiento de las manos. –Pero hoy no vengo con él, por eso los salude. Además no es como si nos lleváramos mal, ¿O sí?-. Comento, viendo a la menor, que seguía sin verlo.

-Bueno…-. No sabía que decir.

-Eres la mejor amiga de mi mejor amigo, y que ellos no puedan verse ni en pintura no significa que nosotros nos llevemos igual-. Hablo muy seguro, y Rin al final le miro y se sonrieron.

-Tienes razón-. Comento la chica.

0-0-0-0-0

En la entrada de la escuela Len seguía tratando de entender el comportamiento de su gemela, era raro que siguiera a un vago como Mikuo… y cuando aún seguía sorprendido se sorprendió aun más al ver como Gumi llegaba con Gumiya; ese día le estaban dando sorpresas muy impactantes y no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar. Los vio hablar de algo… si, hablar, normalmente se gritaban. Los vio despedirse, y Gumiya pasó a su lado… y le saludo. Después de verlo llego Gumi a su lado.

-Len, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálido-. Comento la chica, y Len negó con la cabeza.

-Es el maldito fin del mundo. Primero Mikuo y Gumiya me saludan, luego mi hermana se va con el vago de Hatsune y tú llegas calmadamente con Gumiya. Esto me causara una migraña-. Hablo rápidamente, revolviéndose su cabello, mientras fruncía el seño.

-¿Rin esta con Mikuo?-. Pregunto la chica.

0-0-0-0-0

Rin acompaño a Mikuo hasta el aula de este, continuaron hablando, pero de ahora temas más triviales, sin darle importancia a sus amigos Megpoid. La rubia se sentía como en un sueño; desde que había ingresado se enamoro de Hatsune, pero lamentablemente nunca logro tener una conversación tan larga con el chico, y casi le daba un ataque cuando se entero que Mikuo era amigo del hermano de su amiga, y pensó que tendría una oportunidad, la cual, apenas y se mostraba. Se despidió de él y regreso por el pasillo, ya que su salón estaba más atrás, en el camino se encontró a Gumiya, y se saludaron cordialmente.

-Así que platicaste con Rin-. Afirmo Gumiya, una vez estuvo cerca del otro. Mikuo solo asintió.

-Es una chica bastante linda-. Se limito a decir, al recodar la plática que tuvo con ella.

Rin llego casi flotando a su salón y cuando vio a su hermano y amiga llego y les dio un cálido abrazo, dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos.

-¡Ah! ¿No creen que es un magnifico día?-. Dijo, sentándose en su lugar. Len arqueo las cejas.

-¿Magnifico? Yo lo llamaría extraño, están pasando cosas demasiado raras-. Rin suspiro y le miro con una sonrisa.

-Hermanito, no debes ser tan aguafiestas-.

-¿Hermanito? Listo, ya me estoy asustando, en serio ¿Es una broma o qué?-. Dijo, negando con las manos, y viendo a las dos chicas. Gumi jalo una silla y la puso frente al pupitre de Rin, sentándose y cruzándose de piernas.

-Queridísima amiga-. Dijo, Rin le miro aun sonriente.

-Dime amiguita de mi corazón-. Dijo, Gumi sonrió perversamente y la señalo.

-¿Qué se sintió caminar y platicar con tu príncipe azul tan tranquilamente?-. La sonrisa de Rin se borro, y un rubor le pinto la cara, junto las manos, nerviosa y miro a otro lado, evitando la mirada acusatoria de Gumi y la curiosa de Len.

-No sé de qué me hablas-. Comento, restándole importancia, a pesar de aun tener las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Claro... No sabes nada…-. Comento Gumi, con sarcasmo. Len le miro, suplicante de una explicación. –Rin, se que desde que ingresamos te gusta Mikuo-. Comento, en casi un susurro para que nadie más que ellos tres lo escucharan.

Rin se levanto de golpe, toda roja del rostro, y nerviosa atrayendo las miradas de los demás, miro a Gumi con lo que parecía rencor, y balbuceo cosas que no se entendían como palabras normales, o de algún idioma. Al final y después de que fingió que se calmaba, miro más seria a Gumi, y después se desplomo en su asiento, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Se nota?-. Pregunto. Gumi negó con la cabeza.

-Solo yo me di cuenta, y ahora Len lo sabe porque lo dije-. Rin suspiro aliviada y levanto el rostro acomodándose el cabello.

-¿Es verdad?-. Pregunto Len, captando la atención de su hermana, que asintió con la cabeza. -¿Acaso estás loca?-. Dijo, subiendo un poco más el nivel de voz.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Hatsune es un vago, digo míralo, es amigo de Gumiya. Sin ofender-. Lo último iba dirigido a Gumi, que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé-. Le dio la razón la chica.

-Que te guste ese maldito es… repugnante-. Termino, y Rin le miro molesta.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Mi problema si me fijo en él-. Dijo la chica, su hermano frunció el seño, estaban teniendo una pelea de miradas, hasta que Gumi intervino.

-Creo que Len tiene razón-. Su amiga le miro confuza.

-¿Le das la razón? ¿Qué te pasa Gumi?-. Dijo, Gumi suspiro.

-Mikuo y Gumiya son casi hermanos, comparten todo, y cuando digo todo, es porque es TODO-. Dijo asiendo énfasis en esa palabra. Los gemelos le miraron confusos, exigiendo una explicación más larga. -¿Recuerdan a Momo? La ultima novia de Mikuo-.

-Sí, según se, ella termino con él, porque según se burlaba de ella-. Comento Len, ese asunto fue muy sonado, ya que el dichoso rompimiento fue en la cafetería enfrente de todos, y cuando la chica se fue llorando, Gumiya y Mikuo rieron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué con eso?-. Pregunto Rin, para que Gumi volviera a la narración.

-Resulta, que además de que salía con Mikuo, salía con Gumiya-. Comento, los gemelos se sorprendieron aun más. –Sí, ya se, dirán que entonces era culpa de Momo, pero no fue así-.

-¿Entonces?-. Preguntaron al unísono los gemelos.

-Resulta, que Mikuo ya sabía que Momo salía también con Gumiya; eran "socios" ese par de locos-. Termino, y los gemelos se vieron entre sí, aun sin creerlo.

-Ósea, que… Fue así; Mikuo y Momo salían, Momo comenzó a "engañar" a Mikuo con Gumiya, pero en verdad, ellos la estaban "compartiendo"…-. Dijo Rin, tratando de entender. –Se estaban burlando de ella-. Dijo al final, y Gumi asintió.

-Imagínate como me sentí al descubrirlo-. Comento Gumi, los gemelos solo se quedaron en silencio.

0-0-0-0-0

-Me mata el dolor…-. Comento Mikuo, masajeándose levemente el hombro izquierdo. –No sé porque te hice caso-.

-Ni yo sé porque aceptaste-. Le contesto Gumiya.

-Bueno, y ¿Cómo va el plan?-. Pregunto Hatsune, Gumiya solo miro a un punto indefinido.

-Hasta ahora, bien. La convencí de venir a la escuela conmigo, estoy usando el tatuaje como escusa, aunque…-.

-¿Aunque?-. Pregunto Mikuo, y Gumiya suspiro.

-Tengo que encontrar otro método para acercarme, pero sin que parezca que la acoso-. Comento, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, ahora fue turno de Mikuo para suspirar. -Cuando papá se entere del tatuaje, adiós perfecta escusa-.

-Pronto llegan las vacaciones, tal vez encuentres alguna oportunidad-. Dijo, pero Gumiya soltó una risa.

-Como si ella fuera a aceptar que estemos juntos-. Dijo, ahora cruzándose de brazos. –Todo lo que puedo hacer, es hacerlo contra su voluntad-.

-Eso suena como si la fueras a violar-. Comento Mikuo, haciendo que Gumiya se sonrojara, Hatsune solo rio.

0-0-0-0-0

Las clases se dieron con normalidad, fingida, Len estaba demasiado confundido; no sabía que su hermana gemela estaba enamorada de Hatsune, y eso por alguna razón le hacía sentirse realmente incomodo, y que Gumi conviviera tan tranquilamente con Gumiya, le creaba mala espina. No podía evitar sentirse así, tal vez estaba exagerando, se dijo. Suspiro y se trato de calmar.

-_Soy tan paranoico_-. Se dijo mentalmente.

Al salir de clases, para su nueva incomprensión, de nueva cuenta Gumi se fue con el que debería llamar hermano, Mikuo se fue antes, claro, no sin antes despedirse, de su compañero, y de él y Rin, la cual le dijo adiós de manera efusiva, cosa que Mikuo solo le sonrió amigablemente y se fue.

0-0-0-0-0

-Oye-. Interrumpió Gumi, en el silencio que llevaban, su acompañante le miro. -¿Por qué te tatuaste?-. Pregunto, cosa que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido averiguar.

-Simplemente quería hacerlo-. Respondió, mirando de nuevo al frente. –Debo aprovechar que aun soy joven, cuando ya tenga trabaja, dudo poder hacer lo que quiera-.

Gumi solo suspiro en forma de respuesta, varias veces no sabía que pensaba él otro, y varias veces se preguntaba precisamente eso; que pasaba por la mente de su "hermano". En todas esas veces, se había asustado, de seguro esa cabeza estaba llena de cosas sarcásticas o bromas pesadas para algún pobre ser viviente, del cual ella se apiadaba totalmente.

0-0-0-0-0

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Len decidió hablar seriamente con su hermana, estaba bien que ella tuviera sus gustos, y su vida privada, pero no era para ocultarle algo tan importante, así que la acorralo en la sala.

-Rin-. Le llamo, la chica le miro apenas. –Debemos hablar-.

-¿Qué eres mi padre?-. Pregunto ella, ya sabía a dónde iba a ir la supuesta plática. Así que decidió acabarlo cuanto antes.

-No quiero parecer acosador, pero… no creo que sea buena idea que estés junto a Hatsune-. Hablo, la chica frunció el seño molesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te dan buena espina? ¿Por qué es amigo de Gumiya?, dame una simple razón del porque no-. Exclamo, mirando a su gemelo a los ojos.

-Porque… bueno sí, tienes razón, estoy en contra por todas las razones que acabas de dar, pero también porque…-. Se quedo en silencio, en realidad no tenía una razón para negarse. Su hermana le miraba ansiosa por una razón. –Porque… es mayor-.

Rin empezó a reírse a carcajadas, Len le miro en silencio, y claramente molesto, pasaron unos minutos en los que parecía que Rin no dejaría de reírse por nada en el mundo. Comenzó a dejar de reír lentamente, sacando una risa una que otra vez, y coloco sus manos en su estomago.

-Len...sí, sí que es una razón estúpida-. Dijo la chica aun reprimiendo la carcajada que quería salir de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Amm nada que decir, lo de socios, es porque son bien compartidos :D Y... dudas, quejas, sugerencias me dejan un comentarios y... eh... si, no se escribir drama :D y eh... hace tanto no escribo una nota xDDD

Saludazos gente bonita, chula, hermosa, preciosa :D que leen y dejan comentarios :3

Se despide Ruko~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :d ando de buenas, porque acaba el capitulo muy fácil, no me estrese y me gusto xD

Vocaloid no es mio

* * *

Gumi no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Tenía una, por no decir la única, calificación más baja en todo el salón. Parpadeaba rápidamente, como si con eso la nota cambiara. Pero al final no lo hizo, y suspiro. Bajando la hoja de papel, y viendo con tristeza al profesor frente suyo. Él hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, le veía tranquilo.

-No sé cómo pude reprobar…-. Susurro la chica.

-Ni yo. Tienes a Gumiya como hermano, ¿Qué tan difícil te es pedirle ayuda?-. Le dijo el hombre.

Claro, Gumiya Megpoid. Uno de los mejores promedios, querido por todos los profesor por su facilidad en cualquier materia, desde las matemáticas hasta las artísticas. Gumi odiaba eso de él, todos en la escuela la veían como la sombra de él, que debía superarlo o mínimo alcanzarlo. No eran hermanos de sangre, pero todos aun así pensaban que ella debía ser igual de inteligente. La chica inflo las mejillas, no iba a decirle a ese maestro los problemas que tenían en casa. Suspiro.

-Mi problema profe-. Dijo molesta. –En cualquier caso. No puede dejarme sin vacaciones, déjeme al menos hacer un último intento ¿Sí?-. Suplico, sonriente.

El profesor suspiro y se masajeo el puente de la nariz. Abrió su portafolio y saco un folder, que le entrego a la chica. Gumi lo tomo al instante. Y lo abrió.

-¿Problemas?-. Pregunto, al hojear las primeras hojas.

-Sí los tienes todos para el lunes de la próxima semana, y bien hechos. Tienes vacaciones libres de números y ecuaciones-. Dijo.

La clase de matemáticas acabo. Gumi se fue a su lugar, aun hojeando el folder. Eran demasiados problemas, y a la mayoría no le entendía ni el inicio. Le pedían, graficas, operaciones, despejes… Ella no entendía nada de eso. Todo distinto si fuera Gumiya quien lo leyera… Frunció el seño y azoto el folder contra su mesa.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto Len, al oír tremendo golpe. La chica gruño.

-Nada. Solo estoy recordando algo bastante desagradable-. Contesto tajante. Suspiro, y miro al rubio. -¿Y Rin?-. Pregunto extrañada de no ver a la chica junto al rubio. Len bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Ahora la señorita cree que es la mejor amiga de Mikuo Hatsune, y lo fue a ver a su salón-. Contesto molesto.

-Oh…-. Al parecer Rin sí que tenía intensiones grandes de hacer que Hatsune la tuviera bien presente en su mente todo el día. No estaría mal irla a ver. Se levanto y salió del salón dejando a Len solo.

Len seguía molesto con Rin por lo de la noche anterior. La chica se burlo de él. Bueno, aunque la razón que él le dio no era la gran cosa… mayor, por Dios, un año mayor. No era ninguna diferencia. Y la verdad, es que Mikuo se veía de su edad, la única diferencia era que el chico iba un grado más arriba y manejaba un auto.

0-0-0-0-0

Rin llego corriendo al salón de Mikuo cuando la clase de matemáticas se dio por terminada. Se detuvo junto a la puerta antes y saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y se reviso; cabello, maquillaje, sonrisa. Todo en orden. Dio una calada grande de aire. Y tal vez Len pensaría que exageraba, pero no. Apenas ayer hablo ampliamente con Mikuo, y ahora, al día siguiente le iba a buscar, no eran amigos. Así que si había razón para ponerse nerviosa. Guardo el espejo y se asomo lentamente por la puerta que estaba abierta; vio chicos y chicas que se le hacían vagamente familiares. Pero no fue hasta que encontró a quien buscaba. Lamentablemente este estaba de espaldas y no la veía. Suspiro resignada.

-¿Rin?-. Escucho detrás de sí y giro rápidamente, encontrándose unos ojos verdes.

-Gumiya-. Dijo. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto el chico. Rin desvió la mirada y llevo una mano a su cabello tomando un mechón y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Nada…solo pasear un rato. Ya sabes, estirar las piernas-. Contesto.

Gumiya arqueo las cejas, claro. Estirar las piernas hasta un pasillo donde solo estaban los de último grado. Esa chica eran tan predecible… pero Mikuo tenía razón, era muy linda esa chica. Sonrió y la tomo del hombro. Rin le miro interrogativa. Y le vio sonreír. Una sonrisa que para su sorpresa no era ni cínica, ni sarcástica.

-Eres muy linda Rin-. Comento. La chica sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro. ¿Y eso a que venía? –Estoy de acuerdo con Mikuo, él dijo lo mismo-.

-¿E…enserio?-. Pregunto Rin. Si bien la primera oración le extraño, y le hizo sentir "mariposas" en el estomago, cosa que solo le causaba Mikuo. Ahora esas misma "mariposas" revoloteaban más fuerte ahora.

-Claro, si no me crees entremos. Y se lo preguntas-. Dijo, pasando junto a ella, y señalando el interior.

Rin asintió con la cabeza. Antes no entro porque no había sido invitada, y meterse así sería bastante raro… Pero ahora ya entraba con alguien.

0-0-0-0-0

Antes estaba enojada, ahora furiosa. Ese imbécil ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir eso?

_-Eres muy linda Rin-._ Con esa voz tan calmada y dulce, apretó los puños. Ya sabía que era rara tanta amabilidad. Gumiya y Mikuo iban a hacer lo mismo que con Momo, pero ahora cambiando de chica, ahora sería su mejor amiga: Rin.

No iba a permitirlo. No iba a dejar que la rubia se dejara engañar por esas lindas palabras que le dijo Gumiya… unas palabras que ni le había dicho a ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Dentro del salón, Rin fue bien recibida por Mikuo. Y la invitaron a sentarse con ellos. Los chicos tenían la clase libre ya que el profesor no fue. Y ella…les dijo lo mismo. Una mentira, una mentira piadosa según ella, no quería perder la oportunidad de pasar una hora entera con Mikuo platicando, si bien estaba Gumiya, su presencia le parecía muy agradable. Totalmente diferente a lo que describía Gumi. Y salió al tema lo que dijeron de ella, que era muy linda.

-Claro que lo eres-. Dijo Gumiya.

-Muy linda, es raro encontrar chicas tan lindas como tú-. Ahora comento Mikuo, y ambos chicos se sonrieron dándose la razón cuando vieron a Rin roja del rostro.

Rin estaba nerviosa, muy pocas personas le habían dicho que era linda, pero ahora se lo decían; el chico de quien estaba enamorada, y el amigo de este, un chico bastante guapo. Le gustaba que le halagaran, así que… ¿Por qué no seguir el juego? Levanto el rostro sonriente.

-Claro que lo soy. Soy totalmente perfecta-. Dijo, muy segura, y moviendo exageradamente las manos. Los varones rieron ante eso. Y la chica también al obtener la reacción que quería.

-Linda, hermosa, bella, preciosa-. Enumero Gumiya, aun riendo.

-No olvidemos, sexy, rompecorazones, coqueta-. Termino Mikuo, y volvieron a reír.

-¡Oh Basta! Me sonrojan-. Dijo Rin, tapándose las mejillas, que ciertamente estaban rojas, pero ahora de reír.

0-0-0-0-0

No era necesario entrar para escucharlos, desde afuera se oían todas las cosas que decía, y las risas. Le dolía la cabeza del coraje que estaba escondiendo. Esos malditos estaban engatusando a Rin. Con todas esas lindas palabras, esa actitud tan amable y abierta. Iba a entrar fingiendo tranquilidad y sacaría a Rin disimuladamente, pero ahora todo el plan dio un giro diferente. Entro al salón sin prestar atención a terceros. Y tomo lo primero que vio; una funda para los colores. Y la arrojo, destinada a la cara de Gumiya, pero lamentablemente no dio, en cambio dicho objeto paso junto a él y dio contra la pared. Llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Gumi?-. Pregunto Rin, al ver a su amiga, que tenía el seño fruncido y los puños cerrados.

-¡Muérete!-. Grito, señalando a Gumiya.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?-. Pregunto. La verdad él no había hecho nada malo. Nada que involucrara a Gumi.

-¿Qué qué hiciste? ¿No te parece poco que vallas por ahí diciéndole a cuanta chica que es linda solo para usarla y compartirla con este idiota?-. Dijo acercándose y señalando a Mikuo, que estaba en silencio total.

-¿Linda?...-. Pregunto Gumiya, y recordó. Al parecer Gumi estaba escuchando, se levanto y confronto a Gumi que ya estaba frente a él. -¿Qué tiene de malo que diga la verdad?-.

Gumi le miraba hacia arriba, incluso sentía la necesidad de colocarse de puntillas. Gumiya era más alto, y ella no tenía zapatos de tacón en ese momento, por lo que le llevaba un buen cacho de altura. -¿Verdad? ¡Ja! Tú solo juegas con todos-. Soltó casi siseando la chica.

-Rin, no les creas a estos. Son unos malditos que solo juegan con las chicas-. Dijo Gumi, aun sin dejar de ver a Gumiya.

La rubia no contesto, y no lo hacía porque Mikuo le indico que no debía meterse a esa pelea. Y la verdad ahora que esa disputa avanzo tanto no quería meterse. Gumiya arqueo las cejas, y sonrió, ahora con un cinismo más claro que el agua.

-Oh, estas celosa-. Comento.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Chillo Gumi.

-Bueno, primero déjame decirte que espiar conversaciones ajenas es de muy mal gusto. Y segundo, no debes estar celosa de Rin-. Dijo, cerrando los ojos, y levantando las manos.

-¡No estoy celosa!-. Grito Gumi. -¡Y no estaba espiando!-. Dijo, al recordar lo primero que dijo su "hermano". Gumiya solo rio ante eso.

-Si querías que te dijera lo mismo me lo pudiste decir, y no montar esta escenita-. Estaba ignorando a Gumi por completo. Estaba divertido al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Gumi gruño y pataleo en su lugar. Le señalo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-¡Que yo no…!-.

-Eres muy linda Gumi-. La interrumpió Gumiya.

Gumi se quedo en silencio. Había sido interrumpida de la manera que nunca espero. Muchas veces le habían dicho que era linda, incluso hermosa y preciosa. Entonces… ¿Por qué esa palabra era diferente ahora?... ¿O era porque la persona que la pronunciaba era él? Se quedo pensando, incluso bajo la mano, y miro el suelo.

-Eres una chica muy linda Gumi-. Volvió a repetir.

Gumi no le veía, no quería verle. No quería verle los ojos llenos de superioridad al hacerla callar de una manera tan estúpida. Pero la voz de Gumiya sonaba tan distinta a como cuando le insinuó que estaba celosa. Sintió un golpeteo en el pecho, su corazón ¿Por qué latía así? Sintió como le acariciaban su cabello.

-Lo eres-. El golpeteo aumento. –Siempre he pensado que eres linda-.

Gumiya nunca espero la intromisión de Gumi en su salón, y tampoco que la chica se pusiera celosa, solo porque menciono que Rin era linda… Si, era bastante egocéntrico decir que estaba celosa. Lo más seguro es que la chica quería defender a su amiga. Pero no tenía nada de malo engañarse y pensar que eran celos. El primer cumplido se le salió sin aviso. Lo dijo sin pensar… Pero funciono. Estaba jugándose la baraja entera, decir eso de esa manera, era lo mismo que decir a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero no había marcha atrás.

Gumi estaba inmóvil, ¿Desde cuándo tan cercanos? ¿Desde cuándo se reconciliaban? Sentía la mano de Gumiya en su cabeza. Ya eran dos veces que la tocaba y no le reprendía.

-Lamento interrumpir una escena tan épica-. Escucho y levanto el rostro. Era el profesor de ingles. –Pero señorita Megpoid y Kagamine, me siento terriblemente ofendido por su falta a mi clase-. Comento, cruzándose de brazos.

-Profe no se enoje con ellas-. Intervino Mikuo, levantándose de su asiento. –Nosotros las robamos un minutillo-. Abrazo a Rin por la espalda, rodeado el cuello de la chica con los brazos. Rin solo se sonrojo.

-Son treinta minutos-. Comento exasperado.

-Uno, treinta. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-. Pregunto Gumiya, dándole la espalda a Gumi.

-Mucha-. Contesto y los otros dos guardaron silencio. –Tendrán falta-. Dijo y salió del aula. Seguido por los chicos, que le insistían que las chicas no se habían querido saltar tan "grandiosa" clase.

0-0-0-0-0

Len estaba confuso, desde que las chicas regresaron estaban muy distraídas, más que cuando había una nueva tienda en la plaza. Ahora, estaban en una heladería, y las chicas dejaban derretir sus helados mientras el tomaba un té helado. Y venia la pregunta. ¿Qué hacia él hay? Fácil, lo arrastraron sin motivos, él iba a pasar un buen rato en los videojuegos, pero no le dejaron. Según ellas le tenían que preguntar algo, algo muy importante en sus palabras femeninas, pero…. Llevaban un buen rato y nada. Solo las veía suspirar de cuando en cuando. Y ya no aguantaba más.

-Entonces, ¿Qué me iban a preguntar?-. Dijo, tomando el helado de Rin, para comerlo. –Porque si no me dicen no puedo contestar-.

-Len-. Hablo su hermana.

-Dime-.

-¿Qué significa cuando un chico te dice…que eres linda?-. Pregunto, Gumi no hablaba, pero veía al rubio, que comía el helado de fresa de su hermana.

-Eso. Si un chico te dice que eres linda es porque eso quiere decir-. Contesto, con simpleza, demasiada.

-¿En serio? ¿Nada más?-. Pregunto Gumi.

-Nop. Nosotros somos así, no nos gusta ir con rodeos, o diciendo cosas entre líneas-. Seguía comiendo e ignorando las caras de disgusto de las chicas.

Y volvieron a suspirar las chicas. No entendían nada. La rubia no sabía que sentía Mikuo por ella, y la otra no sabía ya que sentía por su "hermano".

0-0-0-0-0

-Ya llegue-. Dijo, entrando a su casa. Encontrando a su padre y a Gumiya en la sala, jugando con el clásico Jenga.

-Bienvenida-. Dijo su padre. Sin despegar la vista de la torre, que seguía en crecimiento.

Gumi se acerco a ellos y se sentó en el sofá. Los hombres estaban hincados en el suelo, a los lados de la pequeña mesa de centro de cristal. Parecían muy concentrados, ni Gumiya le miro. Tomo el control de la T.v y la encendió. Decidiendo ignorar a los dos hombres.

0-0-0-0-0

Mal plan, no los lograba ignorar, en especial el causante de sus dudas. Que estaba más concentrado en la torre de pequeños rectángulos, que en ella. Frunció un poco el seño. ¿Acaso él no se preguntaba lo mismo? Obvio que no, para él era eso solo fue para dejara en ridículo en la escuela. ¿Por qué pensaría tanto en eso?

-¿Podrías dejar de verme? Me dan escalofríos, y me desconcentras-. Después de todo el rato la miro finalmente, pero no como ella quería; no tenía la mirada de pensamientos profundos que ella quería. Solo la veía molesto.

-No te estoy viendo. Son imaginaciones tuyas-. Contesto, con el seño fruncido, y un todo de voz molesto.

-¿Sí? Bueno-. Contesto Gumiya, arqueando las cejas y volviendo la vista a la torre al frente.

El señor veía a sus hijos, esa conversación fue muy rara. No se hablaban siquiera para un "hola" y ahora se preguntaban y respondían. ¿Oportunidad? Sí, sino, no habría otra. Dejo el pequeño objeto hasta la punta de la torre, acabo su turno. Tosió un poco para aclarar la garganta y llamar la atención de Gumi. La chica le miro.

-Chicos, tengo algo que proponerles-.

-Espera, deja paso mi turno-. Dijo Gumiya, sacando cuidadosamente un rectángulo. Pero Gumi estiro la pierna, y tiro la torre entera, dejándolo con el objeto en la mano. -¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-. Le grito.

-Papá nos quiere decir algo, presta atención-. Le dijo ella, en un tono bajo, pero molesto. El chico bufo y arrojo el rectángulo de madera al suelo.

-Adelante-. Dijo, aunque parecía no querer prestar atención.

El señor volvió a toser, y les miro. –Se acercan vacaciones, y como ya son mayores, estaba pensando en dejarlo ir solos a donde quieran-. Dijo, los rostros de sus hijos cambiaron a unos de sorpresa. –Claro, si quieren-.

-¡Claro que quiero!-. Grito Gumiya.

-¡¿A dónde sea?!-. Repitió Gumi bajándose del sillón y sentándose en el suelo.

-A donde quieran, pero con una condición-. Dijo levantando su mano y señalándolos. Los jóvenes desvanecieron la sonrisa; Gumi se cruzo de brazos, y Gumiya dejo caer los brazos en la mesa de centro.

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad-. Dijo la chica, y miro de nuevo a su padre.

-Es muy simple-. Comento sonriente. –Tienen que ir juntos-.

Silencio, Gumi miro a Gumiya, que se quito los lentes y los limpio con un pequeño pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo del pantalón. Ella no quería eso, no. Ya era mayor, no necesitaba estar junto a él para cuidarse…pero era la oportunidad de estar sola, pero…

-Por mí no hay problema-. Escucho de Gumiya, que se colocaba los lentes de nuevo.

-¿No…?-. Pregunto la chica, eso era raro, ¿Qué él aceptase?

-Con una condición-. Dijo él, señalando a su padre. Que le indico con un gesto que le dijera la condición. –Que puedo llevar a alguien-.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero como todos ponen condiciones yo también pongo!-. Grito molesta Gumi.

-Entonces dila querida-. Le dijo su padre. Y Gumi se quedo en silencio, no había pensado en eso, solo lo dijo porque todos ponían condiciones…

-Que…Yo también lleve a alguien-. Dijo, copiando lo que dijo Gumiya, aunque el chico no dijo nada.

-Dejando de lado las condiciones que no importan-. Comento Gumiya, moviendo las manos, y vio a su padre, sonriendo. -¿A dónde iremos? ¿Supongo que podemos ir a donde sea?-. Pregunto.

-¡Yo quiero ir a Okinawa!-. Grito Gumi. Levantando la mano, y sonriendo, miro a su padre. –Di que si-. Le rogo.

-Pregúntale a Gumiya-. Le dijo sonriente.

La chica frunció el seño y se giro para ver al chico, que estaba otra vez construyendo la torre. Con un golpe tiro la torre que estaba construyendo Gumiya, que le miro enojado. Y se debatieron un rato con las miradas, hasta que él sonrió. Y la sorprendió.

-¿Por qué no? Tal vez pueda ir al acuario Churaumi*-. Contesto, sonriendo igual.

* * *

Leo y releo y me parece corto xD

*Churaumi Okinawa, es el segundo acuario más grande del mundo. Esta en la isla Esmeralda de Okinawa, y cuenta con tres tiburones ballena :)


End file.
